


It was only a meme...

by Zapphi



Category: Original Work
Genre: "my bar isn't dirty" Leopold whispers "we know" everyone else replies, @UofT your caf food fucking sucks, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bros to lovers, Canada happens, Canon Divergence, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hair Dyeing, Handholding, Humor, I will fight god at some point and win, I'm secretly a whale because I love shrimp and crab meat, Leather Jackets, Other, Royalty AU, Tattoos, Twitter, also, an actual demon-summoning, ballet is a thing that exists, being a sardine, being art buddies, bros b4 hoes until the bros ARE the hoes, cafeteria food sucks, fake marriage au but it's not fake it's real, fellas is it gay if someone doesn't know their own gender?, gender isn't real, hair dying as well, i'm writing the tags prior to the actual fic because fuck you, is it fiction? or is it a prophecy?, it's "Welcome to Night Vale" not "Welcome to THE Night Vale", kissing homies b4 you sleep, multiple visits to a Hot Topic, my god what have i done, not one braincell in this household, pansexuality and bisexuality solidarity, salad isn't a healthy thing to eat every meal but neither are burgers, the acceptable only RPF fic, the castle of memes, this is a whole meme, this is an engagement gift, unless... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), what's sexier than a prison break, where it all started, why did I tag it explicit? for fun, why fight when you can smash, with my wife by my side, yellow schoolbuses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zapphi/pseuds/Zapphi
Summary: How did end up like this... It was only a meme... It was only a meme...Where does the joke end and the real feelings begin? Trick question, there is no joke besides the lives of everyone around Lara and Helena. They are the circus, and the whole world is the audience. Really, when you think about it, romantic love is just like having a friend you would kiss, and I'd tap that. Respectfully. This is just homies uplifting homies. Nothin' to it.
Relationships: Lara | ZapphAttack/Helena | aneleh_bloisi, Lara/Helena
Kudos: 1





	It was only a meme...

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this and don't know what any of this is about: no you're not. Step away from the shitpost, this one's for my homies. Or read it, I don't care. Either way, I will write this thing into existence someday.

In a universe much like one of our heroines, one of them anonymously posted a tweet stating she'd marry the other. The tweetee agreed. They laughed. That one was a joke.

In our universe, Lara tweeted the same thing. Helena responded by agreeing. This one was not a joke. It wouldn't turn out a meme at all, but they didn't know what fate had in store.


End file.
